


perfect, peaceful

by Suicix



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe, Breakfast, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mornings, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 13:04:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11402982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: On Saturday morning, Jinyoung wakes up alone. (Except, not really: from the slightly ajar door that leads to the rest of the apartment, there’s the faint sound of the radio playing, and then some definitely not so faint laughter, both Youngjae and Jackson.)





	perfect, peaceful

**Author's Note:**

> this ship...... has never been written before. i HAD to. also, this is perhaps the most self-indulgent g-rated fic there is like. all my faves shipped together? check. morning fluff, my Big Weakness? check. the! most!! self-indulgent!!!

On Saturday morning, Jinyoung wakes up alone. He smiles, eyes opening slowly, stretching his limbs out across the mattress like a starfish. He loves his boyfriends, he really does, but he _also_ loves having his own time and space – also loves getting to have the bed to himself. There’s the sound of traffic from the street down below coming from the bedroom window, a car whooshing by every so often, and it’s strangely calming. From the slightly ajar door that leads to the rest of the apartment, there’s the faint sound of the radio playing, and then some definitely not so faint laughter, both Youngjae and Jackson. Jinyoung has to let his smile widen. He’s not alone. Not really.

He sits up and untangles himself from the duvet, getting out of bed and running a hand through his sleep-mussed hair when he catches sight of himself in the mirror. For a moment, he considers getting dressed, but there’s no evidence to suggest that either Jackson or Youngjae have done the same, so Jinyoung simply slips on his slippers before heading to the kitchen. Usually, he’d wear his dressing gown over his pyjamas, but as the summer heightens, it’s getting too hot for that.

The music playing on the radio – a light, happy pop song with sweet female vocals – gets louder as Jinyoung reaches the kitchen, though he can’t hear Youngjae and Jackson laughing anymore. There’s the smell of food cooking, though, making Jinyoung’s mouth water, and when he pushes the kitchen door open wider, it’s even stronger, even better.

It’s too bad that Jackson and Youngjae seem to have been distracted from cooking it by each other. Jackson has Youngjae against the counter; one of Youngjae’s hands is in his hair and their mouths are pressed together. Jinyoung would usually be pleased to be greeted by such a sight, but not when that’s his breakfast that’s possibly going to burn on top of the stove.

“Excuse me?” he says, cutting through the music that’s playing, folding his arms across his chest. Youngjae and Jackson break apart, Jackson turning his head so he can see Jinyoung. “From what I can see and smell, aren’t you two supposed to be cooking something?”

“And good morning to you too,” Jackson tells him, returning to the pan and turning down the heat. “You know, you’re lucky we’re making you breakfast in the first place. We considered like, actually _doing_ things instead. I could be at the gym right now, Youngjae could be walking Coco…”

“But we both decided we couldn’t be bothered to get dressed yet,” Youngjae finishes for him with a smile. He leans against the counter for a moment, and then turns to open a cupboard for cups and glasses. “What do you want to drink, hyung?”

“Oh, coffee would be great, thanks.” Jinyoung takes a seat at the kitchen table: they don’t seem to be expecting him to help out, so he won’t. Not unless there’s a disaster.

He closes his eyes and lets his other senses take focus: Youngjae humming the radio station jingle and singing along with the next song that comes on, the scent of both the coffee and the food Jackson’s cooking so rich that Jinyoung swears he can almost taste it. All the ingredients of a perfect, peaceful weekend morning, and even more so when a couple of minutes later, there’s a soft _thud_ next to Jinyoung’s elbow on the table and Youngjae’s delivered his cup of coffee. He tells Youngjae _thank you_ and Youngjae sits beside him, reaching over to take one of Jinyoung’s hands in his own.

“Good morning,” Youngjae says, the first real greeting of the day. His voice is still the slightest bit rough from sleep, but he looks so _soft,_ and his skin is unbelievably warm against Jinyoung’s. The perfect kind of heat, like Jinyoung’s coffee will be when there’s been some time for it to cool down.

“Good morning, Youngjae-yah.” Jinyoung’s response comes with a squeeze of Youngjae’s hand. It shouldn’t be possible, really, for there to be so much brightness contained in just one person, and Jinyoung isn’t even just thinking about Youngjae when that crosses his mind. His eyes drift across to where Jackson’s serving up their breakfast, finally done with cooking it, and it’s a thought that applies to him, too. They’re both so _much,_ and even if Jinyoung once compared too much of them to staring straight into the sun, that’s not to say that he doesn’t want to soak up their light. He’ll admit that they make him better, and knows that they mean it when they say the same of him.

It’s not long at all before he’s finally presented with a plate, before Jackson’s sitting down opposite him, on Youngjae’s other side.

“This looks really good, hyung,” Youngjae says, and Jackson shrugs at him.

“Of course you’d say that,” he tells Youngjae. “You helped make it.” He nods pointedly at Jinyoung. “What really matters is what Jinyoungie thinks.”

“It really does look good,” says Jinyoung, taking the chopsticks Jackson’s holding out to him. “Smells good, too.”

And when he takes his first bite, it really _is_ good.

“Don’t worry about it,” is what Jackson says when Jinyoung thanks them. “You’ve been working so hard recently, yeah? We just wanted to do something nice for you.”

Jinyoung has to bite his tongue to stop himself from saying thanks again.

“Yeah,” he agrees instead. “I deserve it.” He wants to smirk at them, sly with glittering eyes, the kind of expression that usually earns him a kick from under the table, but it feels more like a genuine smile when he tries. Still, he has to admit that the smiles he gets back in return are a lot better than Youngjae’s foot kicking at his shin would be.

“Wow, you actually weren’t pretending just to like it just for our sake,” Youngjae says after his first few mouthfuls. “This is pretty great.”

“Of course I wasn’t pretending.” Jinyoung’s indignant. “Who do you think I am?”

Youngjae and Jackson exchange a glance.

“Our picky boyfriend,” Youngjae says at the same time as Jackson simply says, _“You,”_ and OK, Jinyoung’s offended.

“Hardly,” he says, taking a sip of his coffee, just the right temperature now. “Besides, you know I’m far too honest to even think about pretending like that.”

“That’s true, I suppose.” Jackson’s smirking into his tea. It’s almost infuriating, exactly what Jinyoung himself was hoping to achieve, but he hooks his leg around one of Jackson’s instead of kicking him. Like he’s trying to prove a point. It just seems to make Jackson smirk even more. Jinyoung won’t give in to the urge, though: he doesn’t want to be put on washing up duty when they finish eating.

All three dishes end up clean, and Youngjae stacks them up to take them to the sink before sitting back down. Jinyoung and Jackson’s legs are still tangled together under the table. One of Youngjae’s knocks against them, trying to make himself part of it too, and for a moment, it’s awkward, but then he manages to slot himself in just fine – just like he always does.

Jinyoung finishes his coffee and takes up Youngjae’s hand again, just another way to be close to him, and of course Youngjae reaches for Jackson’s, so quickly that it’s like it’s an instinct. Like this, Jinyoung feels so – so _calm,_ nothing on his mind but the soft tinkle of the song on the radio and the warm, easy contact with Jackson and Youngjae, not caring whether the rest of their day will be like this or if it will turn into something loud, something unexpected and exciting.

Well – he’ll just have to let them surprise him.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much for reading, everyone - especially as this is the first fic of this ship on the archive! you can also come and find me on tumblr @ vibetechs!!


End file.
